Hawk Eyes
by quibble
Summary: What does the flock look like to actual birds? Read and find out!


**Hey, what's up? So, to anybody who noticed, I deleted my old story A New Hand because the plot was just too close to a scene in the fifth Max Ride book. Yep. **

**Anyway, this one is just a hawks perspective of the flock. It's one of those one chapter thingies, so this is it. So....enjoy! And review!!!!!**

**~quibble

* * *

**

The hawk flew over the countless mountains, its shadow wavering over the cliffs even from thousands of feet above. It scanned the terrain with keen eyesight, searching for the creature that would become its next meal.

Suddenly, stealthily, the bird started a deep but silent dive. It had seen a lone squirrel on the open branch of a dead pine tree. Unaware and vulnerable. Lunch. A flash of talons, a muffled squeak, and the hawk had its meal. The raptor grasped the now-dead squirrel in its claws and took off again. It would finish its snack at home. But the hawk had been flying for only two minutes when a loud yell startled it, causing it to drop the half-eaten squirrel into the thick brush below. The hawk let out an indignant squawk. Now it would have to find something else to eat. Lunch, however, was momentarily erased from another echoing yell was heard.

Instantly, the hawk was on guard. A cry like that could only mean danger, and the hawk was doubly threatened because it was not in its own territory. It glanced in every direction, searching the sky and forest below. The hawk landed on the nearest branch. Better to see the threat than be an open target.

Then-there! Six specs in the distance were steadily growing larger. The hawk tensed- a group this size meant major trouble. The hawk prepared for a getaway flight, but paused, cocking its head in confusion. The six specs had become larger, and they were oddly shaped. They didn't look like hawks-they didn't even look like birds. Yet they were flying on what were clearly gigantic wings at an incredible speed. The hawk looked again. They looked like…humans, Flying humans. But the hawk was certain that humans were not able to fly like that. Humans weren't supposed to fly at all, at least, not on huge bird wings. The hawk flew off the branch towards the creatures to get a better look. Humans were not much of a threat on the ground, and they couldn't be in the air either.

Soon the hawk was right along side them. There were three large ones, one with long hair. Two of the smaller three looked very alike. The hawk angled its wing to the right, showing curiosity. To its immense surprise, the big dark one angled its own wing in response. The hawk moved its wings again, showing the flying-people that it wanted to begin a dive. The dark boy called to the others in strange noises the hawk couldn't understand. The rest of the group immediately formed a perfect line in the air. When the hawk began to descend, the others simultaneously folded in their wings and began a freefall. The second smallest person let out a whoop of excitement-the same cry that had startled the hawk before. About ten seconds before they hit the trees, the odd group extended their wings and skimmed over the leaves effortlessly. The hawk gaped (as well as a hawk can gape, anyway) at the flying-people. It had never seen anything fly as easily. It flew upward again, making a few loops before it really gained altitude. As it expected, the flock followed it.

The hawk and its new friends spent at least another hour together, twirling and diving together. The bird-people copied the hawks every move, learning to pull their wings up higher to go faster and figuring how to glide perfectly on the wind. The larger, dark human seemed to learn the fastest, cutting through the air noiselessly and helping the smaller ones when they couldn't master a move.

When the sky was shining gold and the sun dipped behind the mountains, the older girl, who seemed to be the leader, called to everyone in the same strange language the hawk couldn't decipher. The rest of the bird-people turned reluctantly in the air, swooping in a triangle formation. They flapped their wings in goodbye to the hawk, who was hovering nearby. It watched as they flew out of sight, over the cliffs and toward a distant patch of lights that looked like a city. When they were gone, the hawk made off to his nest in a nearby grove of trees. For some reason, it was hungry. It remembered dropping its food because it was distracted by.......no, it must have imagined the strange bird-people. Humans couldn't fly.  
The hawk looked longingly out into the trees. What it wouldn't give for a nice, juicy sparrow right now............

* * *

**The end. Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
